


Do You Two...Fondue?

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [54]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: For National Fun with Fondue Month, M/M, No matter how hard I tried, Not porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Harry goes in to work one day while Eggsy stays home, injured from his previous mission. He returns home to find some new kitchen appliances in the house.





	Do You Two...Fondue?

**Author's Note:**

> For National Fun with Fondue Month: https://nationaldaycalendar.com/national-fun-with-fondue-month-november/

“Eggsy, darling,” Harry sighed, “What are you doing?”

“Fondue!” Eggsy exclaimed cheerfully. “Come tell me if I did this right?”

Harry crossed the room, looking at the line of pots. “I wasn’t aware we had this many fondue pots,” he mused as he took the fondue fork from Eggsy, stabbing a piece of bread and dipping it in one of the cheese pots.

“We didn’t,” Eggsy said cheerfully. “I had Rox get them for me.”

“And why do we need,” Harry did a quick count. “Ten different fondue pots?”

“I’m experimenting,” Eggsy shrugged. “Try this one.”

Harry did as instructed, trying a second cheese, followed by several chocolates and an oil with several different types of meat. “So did you have any specific reason you were experimenting?”

“Fondue’s a...fun word,” Eggsy winked. “And I thought it might be a fun project for the day since I wasn’t allowed to go back to work yet.”

“You need to heal, love,” Harry sighed. “We’ve been over this.”

“That doesn’t make me any less bored,” Eggsy groaned. “Anyway, Dais is with your ma for the night, so I thought the two of us could have some...fun.”

“With fondue?”

“With fondue,” Eggsy agreed with a smirk. “Come on, I’ve got plans for you tonight.”

Harry was intrigued and followed Eggsy’s direction.

* * *

“What did you think?” Eggsy asked, once all of the pots, sans the one filled with oil, were empty.

“You have quite a unique way of thinking of things, my boy,” Harry sighed, leaning back, pulling Eggsy with him.

“Thank you,” Eggsy chuckled. “I think.”

“It’s always a compliment my dear boy,” Harry laughed, pressing a kiss to Eggsy’s temple. “Your mind is a thing of beauty, love.”

Eggsy hummed happily. “I love you,” he murmured.

“I love you too,” Harry murmured back as they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I tried so hard to make this porn, to live up to the Captian America reference in the title. But I spent all afternoon with a three-year-old and a one-year-old, so I really wasn't in a porn writing mind frame. Oh well, you can fill in the gaps as desired.
> 
> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
